Forget The Ordinary
by Val-Creative
Summary: It's like not Viktor can help it — Yuuri, his incredible and handsome Yuuri, deserves everything. Every brilliant, faraway star in the constellations if Viktor could pluck them right out and set them in a ring. Maybe Yuuri will settle for the usual wedding ring instead. /Canon Era. Viktuuri. Victuuri. Victuri. Standalone.


**.**

 **.**

Viktor misses this. He misses having extended vacations.

He needs it, Yuuri needs it, Makkachiin needs it especially with his old age. Viktor makes sure to invite Yuri via text message — or _several_ every hour, just to make sure the younger boy gets them — and never gets an answer back.

However, Yurio turns up at the airport. He's dressed in black leather and leopard print, and it's twenty minutes before their seven am flight.

"Should have invited Otabek," Yurik grumbles to himself, lugging up his carry-on bags. He pointedly avoids eye contact when Viktor beams and earnestly kisses Yuuri's cheek.

It's lovely Mediterranean weather as they cruise along Tel Aviv Promenade, a touch hot. The air loses its humidity as nightfall approaches.

Viktor watches the sky occasionally, as it fades into cerulean and magenta-glow.

He's been driving their little group around to the shoppes and local attractions, while Makkachin rests in the suite. He's been overly excitable and spending _more money than he should, Yuuri scolds him, frowning_.

It's like not Viktor can help it — Yuuri, _his_ incredible and handsome Yuuri, deserves _everything._ Every brilliant, faraway star in the constellations if Viktor could pluck them right out and set them in a wedding ring. Maybe Yuuri will settle for the usual wedding ring instead.

He peeks out of the corner of his eye, to Yuuri's white and teal shirt flapping in the breeze, and his fiance gazing pensively at the sea.

Viktor's fingers search for his, wrapping gently in Yuuri's left hand on his thigh, pulling in. The other man startles a little, before Yuuri turns and smiles quietly, widely _._ Viktor's mouth presses kisses onto the back of Yuuri's hand.

That's when Viktor _startles_ , brows raising when Yuuri unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over.

He's about to ask what on earth he's doing — _they're in a moving car_ — but Viktor only gawks and hitches an inhale. Yuuri undoes his trousers, exposing Viktor's newly bought briefs and slipping out his cock twitching slightly.

Viktor's knuckles whiten on the steering wheel. He peers at the rear-view mirror, where Yuri is curled up asleep in the backseat cushions.

 _Wait_ …

Yuuri's dark eyes meet his. He shakes his head understandingly, sending his thoughts.

 _He's not going to wake up._

They let him have a few too many cups of sweet, Israelian wine. Yuri threatened to fight them both while Viktor calmly hauled him over his shoulder, back to the rental car. He passed out an hour ago, now open-mouth snoring.

Viktor lowers his five hundred dollar Cartier sunglasses, beginning to tremble.

God, he can't drive like this, with Yuuri breathing directly on him, teasing his saliva-slick lips over the inflamed ridge of his cockhead. Viktor has never gotten fully hard this quick, and it's making him lightheaded.

Thankful for a walkway parking section, and that the convertible's roof had been up, Viktor curves in and switches the engine off.

He spreads his legs, gripping onto Yuuri's nape as his fiance tonguefucks around Viktor's base, and — _jesus christ, that feels good, that feels_ —

With a drunk, sleeping teenager in the backseat, only inches away and no audible barrier, Viktor shoves his fist into his mouth. He stifle any noises, breathing out his nostrils harshly.

 _Yuuri_ …

He mouths " _Vitya"_ around his cock, with sloppy, wet lips and devout breath, aching, _wanting_.

Viktor can hardly hear a muted syllable, but he _feels_ Yuuri moaning out his name. He arches up, pressing deeper into Yuuri's throat and coming in hot, rhythmic spurts, Viktor's fever-blue eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

Yuuri gulps up what remains of a mouthful, sliding his lips off, kissing the sensitive tip.

Viktor runs his hands over his face, awestruck.

" _You_ …"

"You like surprises, don't you…?" Yuuri whispers, his cheeks flushing pleasantly pink. His teeth sink into the tender flesh of his bottom lip.

Viktor doesn't have _words_ , his thumb stroking fondly over the corner of Yuuri's wicked and wonderful mouth. He gathers himself, taking a deep, steadying breath and smiles so hard it hurts, embracing the other man at the appearance of Yuuri's suddenly shy grin.

"You… are a _marvel_ , Yuuri. Without a doubt."

He chuckles, listening to Yuuri groan out softly, almost complaining, as the other man pushes his face into Viktor's broad shoulder.

Forget _usual_ or ordinary — Viktor will get him the most extravagant wedding ring to ever exist.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Yuri on Ice isn't mine. It's another YOI Wednesday! Time for some of our boys! I haven't done some public/semi-public sex in a while so I ended up finding "Victor/Yuuri + vacationing, NSFW. They travel outside of Russia or Japan during off season and relax because they deserve it!" that asked for it on the YOI Kink Meme. Happy to fill this and I hope everyone loves it! Any thoughts/comments are appreciated, thanks!_


End file.
